


Going Along

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: A brief glimpse of an AU in which Carmilla does a passable imitation of kindness at the end of s2 and Hector goes to Styria of his own free will.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Hector & Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Kudos: 21





	Going Along

**Author's Note:**

> So... I think we can all agree that what Carmilla did at the end of s2 was unnecessary, and it would have been pretty easy for her to talk Hector into going with her. Haven't seen any fic in that vein, even though I've had the idea since the first time I watched it, so here we have it.

~ Going Along ~

"You won't stake me with that."

"I wasn't going to!"

Carmilla watched as Hector's expression faded from startled to _offended_ at the accusation, and she immediately rethought her plan of dragging him home with her by force.

He showed no hint of fear as she approached him. Carmilla threaded her fingers into Hector's hair. He relaxed under the soft touch, leaning his head against her hip as she petted him.

He took the news of Dracula's death surprisingly poorly, considering the hand he'd had in it, even if their plans had been foiled by another group out to kill the old man. But she didn't give him much time to dwell on it, continuing the conversation by inquiring, "Where will you go now?"

She felt him tense up at the question.

"I don't know," he said. "I hadn't thought about it."

"You could come to Styria with me," she offered, almost hesitantly, as if the idea of it had only just occurred to her. When he didn't immediately reply, she continued, "It would probably be the safest place for you... especially considering that Isaac is still alive and determined to hunt down those who betrayed Dracula."

"You could have told me that _first_."

"Wouldn't you have been confused if I'd led the conversation with that?"

He frowned up at her. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"So, are you coming with me, or not?"

* * *

Carmilla stood by impatiently while Hector forged another new night creature for her army. Once the creature was finished, Hector spent a few moments patting it on the head and telling it what a handsome creature it was, before he sent it over to greet her.

"Go say 'hi' to your mommy!"

Obediently, the creature trotted over to where the vampire stood and nuzzled her cheek.

She heaved a sigh and said flatly, "Yes, hello."

The creature wagged its tail and licked her cheek.

"Ugh, god," she groaned, wiping the monster spit off her cheek. "Hector, is this _really_ necessary?"

"Yes, it's an essential part of the process if you want them to obey you."

~end~


End file.
